Soul's love IchiRuki fanfic
by Lele17
Summary: Um história da Rukia e do Ichigo, mas que se passa na Soul Society! Reviews, por favor *-*
1. Prólogo

Teve um sonho estranho. Ela estava num mundo estranho, diferente, talvez mais moderno. Uma rua vazia. Exceto por ela, e talvez mais umas duas pessoas, e um Hollow. De repente, se viu caía, ferida. Ouvia o barulho do Hollow, preparando-se para devorá-la. Ela conseguiu se sentar. Olhava para cima, para um garoto alto, de cabelo espetado,mas não conseguia ver seu rosto. Ela pega a espada e perfura o coração do garoto. O Hollow avançou para matá-la, mas teve o braço cortado. O garoto segurava uma grande espada, e usava uma roupa preta, amarrada por um 'laço' branco. Ele cortou o Hollow mais duas vezes, e este já estava nocauteado. Deu o golpe final, que purificou-o

Ele olhou-a. Iria machucá-la? Quem era ele? Ele se aproximou. Ajudou-a a levantar. Se aproximou novamente, talvez um pouco demais. Seus rostos foram se aproximando, conseguia ouvir as batidas do coração dele. Seu coração também estava desparado. Fechou os olhos, e quando os lábios dele iam de encontro aos seus...

-RUKIAAA!!!ACORDA, GAROTA, TEMOS AULA HOJE!!!

Ela acordou.

- Renji!- disse ela – Você sempre tem que ficar berrando assim, é? Você tem problema?Eu tava dormindo! Òó

- Culpa sua !– disse Renji. Renji era um rapaz alto, de cabelos compridos, presos e vermelhos. Era o seu melhor amigo. – Quem mandou ficar de bobeira até tarde? Se arruma, já tô atrasado por sua causa --'

- Tá, tá! Sai daqui, que eu vou me trocar! uu

- Se você não estiver pronta em 10 minutos, eu vo pra escola sem você!- Renji disse, caminhando para fora da casa.

- Já entendi, baka! Sai daqui logo!

- Hunf...

Renji e Rukia moravam numa casinha muito humilde, não muito resistente, mas 'morável'. Ficava a pouco tempo do lago, o que era útil quando eles eram crianças, e um pouco afastada da cidade, o que garantia mais sossego. O antigo dono a abandonou, sem nem se importar em com quem ela ficaria. Então, eles e mais muitas crianças e até alguns adultos pobres se alojavam de noite. Porém, muitos foram para o centro da cidade, muitos morreram, até só sobrarem os dois. Viviam bem, o máximo 'bem' que se pode viver, do jeito humilde deles. Há pouco tempo haviam decidido virar shinigamis. Estavam indo muito bem na academia, principalmente Renji.

Muitos os viam como um casal, que se juntou bem cedo para morar juntos, mas eles se viam mais como irmãos. Talvez um pouqinho mais do que irmãos, mas ainda assim, eles não tinham a malícia do resto das pessoas. Quer dizer, não dormiam juntos e tal.

Rukia achou o sonho um tanto...real, apesar dele ser tão..surreal. Contraditório, sim, mas era o que ela pensava. Era estranho.

Levantou-se, e logo trocou de roupa. Não tinha tantas, mesmo. Pegou os seus dois livros e seu caderno um bem simples, o qual ela havia desenhado um lindo coelhinho na capa. No pequeno espelho, em que só conseguiam ver do começo da sobrancelha e terminava no final da boca, conseguiu dar uma arrumada no cabelo dando alguns passos para trás, naturalmente.

Renji se fazia de impaciente, gritava para apressá-la, bufava e batia o pé chegou até a dar uma meia dúzia de passos, dizendo que já estava cansado de esperar, mas era puro teatro, porque nunca a deixaria sozinha, por mais que demorasse. Ele gostava muito dela, muito mesmo. Talvez mais até do que ela gostava dele. Talvez mais do que como uma irmã...

-Aqui estou, agora dá pra parar de gritar, baka? ¬¬ - disse Rukia, passando pela porta de casa.

-Demorou, pra variar, lerdinha! – respondeu Renji, provocando-a. – Tá parecendo até aquelas patricinhas da academia, que arrumam o cabelo de 5 em 5 segundos!

-Pelo menos eu não fico gritando "EU SEI!EU SEEEIIII!!!" toda hora que o professor começa a falar! – Rukia retrucou. Eles adoravam brigar um com o outro.

-Sua... – Renji sempre dizia isso quando não tinha mais argumentos, ou quando queria dar um fim na briga.Mas não dessa vez... – Hunf! Depois reclama por não ter entrado na melhor classe comigo...

Opsss...Longe demais. Rukia se empenhava ao máximo, e ficou totalmente desiludida quando ficou de fora da classe especial da academia; enquanto Renji passou sem muito esforço. Ele era mesmo um idiota! Por que a fez lembrar disso? Logo ele, seu melhor amigo?

-Desculpa, eu esqueci que...- começou Renji

-Tudo bem... – respondeu Rukia, olhando para o lado – Vamos logo, estamos atrasados...

Rukia andou apressadamente, sem olhar para Renji. Aproveitou para olhar a paisagem. Chegaram perto do lago. Rukia olhou para seu reflexo, pensativa. Por um instante, visualizou, como num dejà vú, por cima de seu reflexo, um garotinho, de cabelos ruivos que brilhavam à luz do Sol. Quem era ele? O mesmo do sonho?Ou algum garoto que ela viu na infância? Não, lembrava-se de todos os seus antigos amigos com clareza...Mas sentia uma coisa diferente, ao pensar nesse garoto.

----------------

Teve um sonho estranho. Estava num mundo estranho, diferente, talvez mais moderno. Uma rua vazia. Exceto por ele, e talvez mais umas duas pessoas, e um Hollow. Ele estava confuso, via sua irmã caída, e mais uma linda garota, ferida. O Hollow ia atacar a garota. Ela se sentou, apoiada, e olho para ele. Ele olhou para ela, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto. Ele foi atingido no coração pela espada da garota. De repente, estava com roupas mudaram. O Hollow estava prestes a devorá-la. Ele cortou-lhe o braço com uma espada. Depois, cortou-lhe mais 2 vezes, e depois finalmente o purificou.

Olhou para a garota novamente. Queria protegê-la. Queria ver seu rosto. Ajudou-a a levantar, e se aproximou, talvez até demais. Ela estava um tanto relutante, mas logo entregou-se aos seus lábios. Estavam a praticamente um milímetro de distância, quando...

-GOOD MORNING IIIICHIGOOOO!!!!

Ele acordou.

-Qual é o seu problema, seu velho?????? – disse Ichigo, irritado – Não tem mais o que fazer? Eu tenho!

-Realmente, Ichigo, vc tem que ir pra academia! – disse Isshin, seu pai. – Você vai pra academia!Pra academia! Ver as aluninhas gatas! dançando e cantando

-Seu pervertido maldito! chuta a cara de Isshin Me deixa em paz, vou me trocar!

-Ichigo, vc tem que arrumar uma namorada! Ouça o que eu digo! 0

-Cala a boca! – Ichigo joga o despertador em Isshin e entra no banheiro com o uniforme, para se trocar.

Ichigo trocou o pijama pelo uniforme da academia. Deu uma ajeitada no cabelo, olhou no pequeno espelho. Sua cara era tão assustadora? As meninas fugiam dele, amedrontadas. Menos Tatsuki, mas essa também não tinha medo nem de Menos Grandes. As mais frágeizinhas fugiam. Que coisa..¬¬...Não q ele se importasse com isso uu

Foi até a cozinha. Yuzu deixara muitas frutas em cima da mesa, mas estava dormindo. Karin estava acordada, ainda meio sonolenta, sentada na cadeira, comendo uma maçã.

-Bom dia, Ichi-nii... – Karin disse, debruçada sobre a mesa, e dandouma enorme mordida em sua maçã.

-Bom dia, Karin...Acordou cedo hoje? – Perguntou Ichigo, pegando uma fatia de melancia e se sentnado junto à Karin.

-É...Tava sem sono.. --

-Hm...

Karin e Ichigo não tinham muito o que conversar. Yuzu e Isshin era os mais felizes e saltitantes da família. Eles eram as ovelhinhas negras, os quietos, os mau-humorados. Terminaram de comer silenciosamente.

- Bom, vou pra academia...Até mais, Karin. – Disse Ichigo, levantando-se da cadeira.

-Até mais, Ichi-nii – Respondeu Karin...

Ichigo saiu da pequena casa e saiu caminhando pela rua. Ele vivia numa das divisões "meio-termo" da Rukongai. Não era aquela que viviam os nobres, porém não era aquela mais violenta e pobre. Crianças brincavam tranqüilamente na rua, os humildes comerciantes já estavam com suas vendas em funcionamento, e outros alunos, como ele, caminhavam em direção à Academia de Shinigamis.

A maioria dos garotos entrara na Academia para tornar-se um dos capitão, ou mesmo subcapitão, enfim, queria ser forte, muito forte. Já Ichigo, não entrou na Academia por esses motivos bobos. Ele entrara simplesmente para proteger sua família e dar-lhes uma vida melhor. A pessoa que mais o encorajava a seguir essa "carreira" era sua falecida mãe.

Desde pequeno, Ichigo nunca entendeu por que o pai não tornou-se shinigami. Eles tinham uma humilde clínica, ao lado da casa. Porém, eram poucos os que iam se tratar por lá. A maioria tinha parentes shinigamis, e shinigamis tinham alguns conhecimentos em primeiros-socorros, sem falar dos shinigamis médicos. Eles se sustentavam mais pelos remédios e ervas medicinais que vendiam do que pela clínica em si.

- Ei, Ichigo!

Ichigo, ao olhar para trás, viu sua melhor amiga, Tatsuki, vindo ao seu encontro.

- Oi , Tatsuki.

- Oi ...Nem me esperou hoje, né?

- Ah, eu tava com pressa...

- Pressa pra quê? A escola não vai andar, não uú

- Tá, que seja...Vamos de uma vez.. --


	2. Amigos,amigos, romances à parte?

Capítulo I – Amigos, amigos...

Era um idiota. Idiota completo. Agora ela ficaria brava com ele. Renji passou o caminho inteiro em silêncio, assim como Rukia, para pensar numa maneira de se desculpar.

Já ela, voltou a queixar da sua própria capacidade. Resolveu, então: iria passar as tardes treinando e estudando na academia. Quem sabe assim ele conseguiria algum avanço?

Chegaram no grande e vermelho portão da Academia de Shinigamis. Renji olhou rapidamente para Rukia, e esta estava com o olhar perdido em algum ponto do chão. Um olhar triste, aborrecido. Maldição, como ele odiava vê-la assim! E ainda mais por culpa dele...Não, não podia deixá-la assim e ir falar com seus novos amigos naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Precisava pedir desculpas, precisava animá-la.

- Rukia, desculpa...-começou Renji

- Ah, que isso, seu baka, eu estou bem, já disse... – respondeu Rukia, lançando um falso sorriso cara sarcástico

- Eu sei que você ainda está triste, eu te conheço. Eu fui um idiota, desculpa... – completou, corando. Talvez devesse ter dito que a última pessoa no mundo que ele gostaria de magoar seria ela, ou o quanto ele significa para ele, ou o quanto ele...

- BOM DIA ABARAI-KUN \o/

Odiava ser interrompido.

Olhou para trás, e viu seus dois amigos de sala: Hinamori e Kira, totalmente alegres e saltitantes \o\/o/

- Hinamori...Kira...Não estão vendo que eu estou ocupado aqui???

- Ahhh, desculpa Abarai-kun não tínhamos visto a sua namorada e... – começou Hinamori

-Namorada? N-Não, essa é só a Rukia, a minha...Uma amiga minha.

- Só uma amiga? E porque tanta intimidade?[1

- Acho que estou atrapalhando...A gente se vê depois, Renji... – disse Rukia, afastando-se. Não era boa o suficiente para ficar entre os "evoluídos".

- Espera, Rukia! – disse Renji

Kira segurou o braço de Rukia sutilmente.

-Kuchiki-san, não é? Fica aqui conversando com a gente Meu nome é Kira Izuru, e essa é a Hinamori Momo.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Kuchiki-san - disse Hinamori

Rukia ficou meio sem jeito. Por que estavam sendo tão amigáveis com uma aluna qualquer? Eles deviam gostar muito do Renji para irem falar com ela. Hm...Não custa nada ser simpática...

- Prazer em conhecê-los

- Devo dizer que você é muito bonita, Kuchiki-san. – começou Kira - Muito mesmo...Na verdade acho que você é a mais linda criatura que já...

gota geral

-Tá bom, Kira-kun, todo mundo jah entendeu nn" – disse Hinamori – Agora, Kuchiki-san, em que sala você está?

- Na 37, do 3º andar...Bom, não vou perguntar a de vocês, né...

- É que eu soube vão misturar o povo do 3º andar, pq lá as salas são maiores e tem mais espaço pra alunos atrasados...

-Hum...

Como se ela se importasse...Não fez nenhum amigo desde que entrou na academia, sua classe tinha um bando de invejosas e outro bando de caras namoradeiros, que viviam dando em cima dele. Por sorte, como estava com Renji de vez em quando, eles a deixavam em paz.

Um pouco longe dali...

- Nya!Nye!Nyi! Tatsuki-chaaaaaaannnnn – berrou Inoue, ao encontrar Tatsuki e Ichigo na frente da Academia

- Oi, Hime! – respondeu Tatsuki.

- Nyaum, oi, Kurosaki-kún... – disse Inoue para Ichigo, que na verdade nem prestava atenção no que acontecia a sua volta. Pensava no sonho.

- Ichigo! – Disse Tatsuki, dando uma cotovelada em sua barriga.

- Ai! Hã? Ah, oi, Inoue... – Responde Ichigo, mal-humorado

- Dormiu bem, Kurosaki-kúuun??? – Inoue perguntou, sorridente

- Com certeza...- respondeu. - "quem não dormiria bem tendo aquele sonho?" – completou, em pensamento.

- Nyoooo! Olha os garotos lá na frente!Ishida-kuuuuun!Sado-kuun! Oiiiii! – gritou Inoue.

Os dois se aproximaram.

-Yo, Inoue-san..Taatsuki-san...Kurosaki – respondeu Ishida, ajeitando os óculos.

-Bom dia – respondeu Sado.

-Yo Chado, Ishida... – respondeu Ichigo

-Yo – respondeu Tatsuki

-Nhoin, vocês ficaram sabendo? O nosso andar vai misturar as turmas! – comentou Inoue.

-É? Por que inventaram isso agora? – perguntou Tatsuki, emburrada.

-Talvez sejam novos alunos ou coisa assim... – comentou Ishida.

-Tomara que não nos separem, né, Kurosaki-kun? – perguntou Inoue, corada.

Ela era alta? Não, não, era baixa, bem pequena...O cabelo...Loiro, não...Talvez castanho...Mas os olhos...Dos olhos ele lembrava...Eram...Azuis...Ou...Roxos??

-Hã, quê, cuma ??? – Ichigo nem ligava para o que Inoue falava ou deixava de falar. Estava tentando lembrar da aparência da garota.

Que coisa mais estúpida! Afinal, era só um sonho. Pra que ficar pensando numa garota que nem existe? Na certa ela fugiria do "monstro-Ichigo" desesperada mesmo.

-Kurosaki, preste atenção quando estiverem falando com você! – disse Ishida, revoltado.

-Tá bom, vovó! – retrucou Ichigo

-Ora seu... – diz Ishida.

Sinal

-Pronto, parem de brigar agora!Vamos, Hime?

-Nhaiiinnn Vamoossss!!

As duas e Sado foram para a sala 13 e Ishida e Ichigo, para a 5.

--------------------

-Ih, o sinal... – diz Hinamori, aborrecida.

-Temos que ir agora, Kuchiki-san...Até mais! – diz Kira

-Até mais, e prazer em conhecê-los! – respondeu Rukia.

-Abarai-kun, você não vem? – perguntou Hinamori

-Vão na frente, que eu jah vou... – respondeu Renji

-Ok, até mais, Kuchiki-san –respondeu Hinamori.

Kira e Hinamori correram até sua sala.

-Hm...Você tá bem?- perugntou Renij, preocupado.

-Claro...Mas acho que eu eles não tem essa obrigação de falar comigo por sua causa...- respondeu Rukia, escondendo seu desconforto

-Não, eles gostaram de você mesmo! – protestou Renji - Mas...você me perdoa? – disse, envergonhado e evitando olhar diretamente nos olhos de Rukia.

Rukia sorriu verdadeiramente, dessa vez. Renji se fazia de durão, mas na verdade era um bobinho.

-Claro que sim, seu baka! Você acha mesmo que eu iria ficar que nem uma garotinha mimada, remoendo lembrançinhas desagradáveis sem para? –perguntou, sarcástica como sempre.

-Acho!Você é uma mimadinha mesmo! – Renji entrou na brincadeira.

-Eu sou mimada?Olha que fala, sr. Classe Especial! Eu vou me esforçar tanto que vou puxar o seu tapete! – disse Rukia, provocando sem parar.

-Vamos ver, tampinha! Agora eu vou pra aula, e você devia fazer o mesmo se sonha em algum dia me superar! – disse Renji caminhando até as escadas.

-Eu vou chegar antes que você! – disse Rukai, correndo.

-Quer apostar? – Renji começa a correr também.

-Como quero! – disse Rukia, correndo mais ainda.

Os dois, distraídos com a competição, nem notar que estavam a meio segundo de esbarrarem em dois garotos, que brigavam igualmente distraídos.

Capitulo I, parte II - ...romances a parte?

SPLAT.POF.TUM. Que onomatopéia seria mais adequada para representar uma trombada entre duas criaturas anormalmente ligeiras e outras duas azaradas, por estarem no caminho na hora errada? Bom, na verdade, uma é muito da sortuda, pois desviou antes de se chocarem. Sobrou só o outro, mais lerdo que a autora da história. Bem, a onomatopéia não sei, mas foi um encontrão e tanto. Tanto que o impacto levou os quatro de encontro à parede no final do corredor, provocando um barulho danado. Um barulho que fez muitos estudantes levantarem de suas cadeiras e correrem para a porta da sala, para espiar o que teria feito tanto barulho no corredor.

-Mas o que aconteceu aqui afinal?

-Alguém se machucou?

-Atacaram alguém?

-AH MEU PADINHO PADICIÇO EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!!!

-Eu hein, que barulheira é essa?

Era o que alguns estudantes diziam.

-A-Ai... – murmurou Rukia, levantando-se lentamente. Ou melhor, tentando, pois o impacto fora tão forte que mal tinha forças.

-O-O que aconteceu? – murmurou Renji. Suas costas doíam muito. Provavelmente porque as bateu com tudo na parede.

-S-Seus... – disse Ichigo, tentando se levantar. Estava sentado e, assim como Renji, batera as costas na parede. Percebeu, então, que tinha um certo peso em suas pernas.

Abriram os olhos. Ichigo olhou para frente. Quem estava a sua frente? Rukia. Aquela garota pequenininha, de olhos azuis, cabelinho preto e curto, uma verdadeira boneca de porcelana, se encontrava em seu colo, encolhida. E Rukia, quem viu? Ichigo.Ele era bem alto, cabelos chamativos, ruivos, cara de mau. "Uma criatura peculiar", pensou Rukia. Ficaram se olhando por um único instante. Passado esse mínimo instante, em que pareciam estar só os dois no mundo...Veio à tona a vida real, imperfeita como só ela pode ser.

-Ahhhh! Q-Quem é você????? – gritou Rukia, levantando-se assustada.

-Eu é que pergunto! Não pode ficar brincando nos corredores, pivetinha! – respondeu Ichigo, levantando-se enfurecido.

-Ei, olha como fala com ela! – disse Renji, levantando-se também. – Quem é você pra falar alguma coisa???

-Não tô falando com você!E não tente dar lição de moral, vocês dois que vieram correndo e me levaram junto até a parede! – respondeu Ichigo. Quem era esse cara? Que era essa garota?

-Ora, seu moleque! – Renji olhou Ichigo com seu olhar ameaçador.

Rukia, após o choque, não conseguia pronunciar palavra alguma. Era...ele? O garoto do sonho? O garoto que a salvou no sonho? O garoto que tentou beijá-la no sonho? O garoto que ela...Era ele mesmo???

Ichigo estava exatamente como ela. Em choque. Mas não demonstrara. Desde que sua mãe faleceu, ele se prometeu que seria forte, suportaria as mais fortes emoções sem fraquejar. Também não se deixaria levar pelos sentimentos. Foi isso que decidiu. Por isso logo tratou de mudar de assunto.

-Quer brigar é, otário?? – retrucou Ichigo, olhando-o do mesmo modo

-Você tá me provocando, seu frangote! – disse Renji, furioso, pegando Ichigo pela gola da camisa.

-Vamos ver quem é o frangote! – disse Ichigo, fazendo o mesmo

Rukia parou para olhar aquele garoto. Não parecia aquele que tinha visto no sonho. O garoto do sonho não era cabeça-dura, o garoto do sonho não era birrento, o garoto do sonho não era encrenqueiro. O garoto do sonho era gentil, forte, olhava e sorria para ela de modo tão...verdadeiro. Mas...O garoto do sonho era como ele na aparência...Não era?

Acidentalmente, os dois encrenqueiros acabar esbarrando em Rukia, fazendo-a voltar ao mundo real. Mas esse esbarrão não foi nada amigável, fez Rukia cair no chão. Foi o suficiente.

"Suficiente pra q?"?

-EI VOCÊS DOIS!!!!!!!QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS???

-Hã? – disseram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

-Podem até brigar se quiserem mais O QUE É Q EU FIZ PRA VOCÊS, SEUS DOIS FRANGOTES???

-Epaaa!Silêncio gente, a meio metro tem coisa pra falar - Disse Ichigo, com um sorriso sarcástico

-Olha quem fala, Rukia! Se nós somos frangotes, vc é uma célula do frangote!! – responde Renji

-O queeeeeeee?????????????? – Disse Rukia, enfurecida.

-Isso mesmo q vc ouviu , mané! – respondeu Ichigo

-Mané? Você vai ver a mané na sua cara! – responde Rukia

-Ei, Rukia, sai daqui que ñ é briga de anão! – brincou Renji

-Nossa, tu é burro em rapaiz, essa piada é mais velha q guaraná de rolha ¬¬ - disse Ichigo

-Quero ver quem é burro depois de te quebrar no meio! – disse Renji

-Seus bakas!!!!! – gritou Rukia

-Caham...

Os três param a briga e olham para trás. Avistam o inspetor. Quem mais poderia ser?

-Os três podem fazer o favor de voltarem imediatamente para suas salas antes que eu chame o diretor?? – perguntou o inspetor, num tom gentil assustador.

-H-Hai... – responderam os três, que foram andando de cabeça baixa.

Ichigo deu uma olhada em Rukia, que caminhavam ao seu lado. Ela não era como a garota do sonho, gentil, delicada, indefesa, kawaii...Era uma baita mulher-macho , isso sim!Cabeça-dura, encrenqueira...Mas era tão parecida com a garota do sonho , à instantes atrás, encolhida em seu colo...Rukia era seu nome, pelo jeito. Um belo nome. Belo como sua dona...

Rukia olhava em volta, todos os alunos estavam debruçados sobre as portas para ver o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu uma pitada de vergonha, ninguém além de Renji conhecia esse lado explosivo e auto-destrutivo de Rukia. Agora, todos na escola iria achar que ela era uma louca!

-A gente se vê depois, Rukia. – disse Renji, se afastando para descer na escada.

-OK...Até mais, Renji. - disse Rukia.

Antes de ir, Renji lançou um olhar maligno para Ichigo. Desceu, e então ficaram só os dois. Ambos olharam um para o outro, mas logo que viram que o outro correspondia o olhar, rapidamente, viraram para o lado.

Caminharam em silêncio, até certo ponto.

-Sorte que vc não é da minha classe! – disse Ichigo, um pouco mais calmo.

-Eu que o diga! Quem vai querer ficar perto de um encrenqueiro patético como você! – retrucou Rukia, ativando seu "modo implicante".

-Olha quem fala! A baixinha que quer se meter em briga de gente grande tá querendo dar lição de moral agora, é? – perguntou Ichigo.

-Se você me chamar de baixinha mais uma vez, eu...

Antes de Rukia terminar sua ameaça, ambos notaram a presença de uma terceira pessoa.

-Nhoin, Kurosaki-kúún, vc viu a barulheira no corredor?

-Vi, Inoue, vi. – respondeu Ichigo.

-Quem é essa? –perguntou Inoue, num tom falsamente sutil.

-É uma pirralha que fica se metendo onde não deve – respondeu Ichigo, provocando Rukia.

-Ela é aquela sua namorada, moranguinho? – perguntou Rukia, sarcástica como nunca.

-Não, sua baka! Ela é só uma amiga da minha amiga. E aquele tal de Renji? Vocês pareciam até casados! – respondeu Ichigo, com mais uma alfinetada.

-Ora essa, você mal me conhece e já tem ciúmes de mim? Nossa! – disse Rukia num tom gentilmente falso.

-Grrr! Não foi isso que eu...! – disse Ichigo, virando a cara, para que Rukia não notasse que ele estava levemente corado.

-Err...Kurosaki-kún...Estamos atrasados pra aula... – disse Inoue, aproximando-se de Ichigo.

-Ah, é mesmo. Mas...você não é da minha sala, né? – perguntou Ichigo, distraído.

-N-não, mas eu vim aqui pq queria saber o q tinha acontecido, aí encontrei Kurosaki-kún com essa garotinha... – respondeu Inoue, ocultando a verdade, que era que pediu para ir ao banheiro só para passar pela sala de Ichigo para olhá-lo.

-Ah tá. Vou indo então.

Ichigo lançou um olhar para Rukia. O que ele queria transmitir para ela com esse olhar? Nem mesmo ele sabia. Dizia alguma coisa? Ou esperava ela dizer algo? Ou saía para sua sala sem nada dizer?

-Te vejo por aí, morango. – disse Rukia, zuando com ele uma última vez.

-É... – disse Ichigo, sem conseguir nem mesmo retrucar a provocação. Sem conseguir nem mesmo emitir mais uma palavra qualquer.

Rukia deu um gracioso sorriso e virou-se, encaminhando-se à sua sala. Agora é que Ichigo travara de vez! Aquele lindo sorriso o hipnotizara. Ele era a prova. Ela era a garota do sonho, mais ninguém. Ela podia ser meio implicante às vezes, mas quando deixava de lado a pose de durona...Parecia uma metamorfose. De uma lagarta emburrada, coberta por um casulo, fazendo-se de forte; à uma linda e graciosa borboleta.

-Kurosaki-kún... – disse Inoue, segurando levemente o braço de Ichigo.

-Hm? – disse Ichigo, ainda olhando Rukia se afastar, sequer olhando para Inoue.

-A aula...Você vai se atrasar... – disse Inoue, chegando mas perto.

-Ah, é mesmo! – disse Ichigo, despertando de seu sonho mais uma vez. Percebeu que Inoue estava um pouco perto de mais, e tratou de puxar seu braço [que ela segurava pra longe dela – Até mais, Inoue.

Inoue viu Ichigo se afastando, correndo até sua sala. Viu o jeito rude com o qual ele a tratou. E viu também seu rosto, o leve e verdadeiro sorriso, o olhar apaixonado, enquanto olhava para a aquela garota. Quem era ela afinal? Sempre que tentava se aproximar de Ichigo , era afastada por algum obstáculo.

Mas não ia desistir, de maneira alguma. Aquela garota baixinha só seria mais um obstáculo, e pelo visto o último. Com o caminho livre, os dois viveriam felizes para sempre. Como num conto de fadas...


	3. Encontros e Desencontros

Caítulo II – parte I – Encontros...

Rukia caminhou até sua sala. Será que devia ter dito algo mais do que um simples "Te vejo por aí"? Fez bem em deixá-lo sozinho com aquela garota? "Ela é amiga de uma amiga minha"...Quer dizer que ele não sentia nada por ela...Ou sentia? Não viu como ele reagiu depois de se afastar. Será que ele pediu desculpas? A abraçou? Disse que ela era com certeza mais que uma amiga de uma amiga dele? A beijou?

Meu Deus, como era exagerada! Aquela garota não era nada para ela. Assim como Rukia...Ele mesmo disse. Ela era só uma garota irritante para Ichigo. Nada mais...Ele também ,não significava nada pra ela. Ou significava...?

Rukia chegou na porta de sua sala."Ok, hora de me concentrar. Pra que ficar pensando naquele garoto idiota?" disse para si mesma, baixinho. Abriu a porta lentamente.

-Com licença...Desculpe o atraso, sensei...- disse Rukia timidamente, olhando para baixo, tentando ser o mais discreta possível. Ao olhar pra frente, viu Yadachi sensei, uma das professoras preferidas de Rukia.

-Kuchiki Rukia! Pode entrar, sente-se. Houve um incidente nos corredores, portanto não começamos a aula, de qualquer jeito. – Yadachi lançou-lhe um olhar como se soubesse que Rukia estava envolvida na história do corredor, mas que não iria reclamar nem nada.

-Ahh...Obrigada, Yadachi-sensei. – Rukia entendeu o recado.

Andou até seu lugar, tímida como sempre. Os alunos em volta olhavam para ela, comentavam do barulho ouvido no corredor, do atraso de Rukia. Só alguns eram espertos o bastante para ligar os dois fatos.

Rukia era a excluída da sala. Não por ser a nerd, se fosse estaria na mesma sala de Renji, a dos "avançados". Mas por ser...Diferente dos outros. Achavam-na frágil demais para conseguir lutar contra Hollows, e etc. Garotas como ela iam para as Salas Especiais Para Futuros Shinigamis Médicos. Não precisavam lutar, só deviam saber o básico de autodefesa.

Há um tempo atrás, Rukia chegou a pensar no caso.Ir para as SEPFSM não seriam tão ruim, seria até mais fácil, na verdade. Mas Renji a fez lembrar de que, acima de tudo, até dessa aparente fragilidade, ela era forte. Poucas garotas conseguiriam passar pelo que os dois passaram. Passar a madrugada procurando café da manhã. Passar a manhã procurando almoço. Passar a tarde procurando jantar. Passar a noite procurando lugar para dormir. Nem mesmo garotos conseguiriam. Seus 3 melhores amigos morreram. A causa? Fome. Frio. Abandono. Desamparo. Uma solidão que nem os mais verdadeiros amigos podem eliminar.

Rukia e Renji tiveram a sorte de ter um ao outro. Um deixava o outro fraquejar. Um fortalecia o outro. Como numa balança. Se tivesse acontecido algo com um, o outro sofreria uma solidão irreversível. Não sobreviveria com o peso do vazio que o outro deixara.

Contudo, ultimamente Rukia sentia solidão. Tinha medo do abandono. Mas também não queria ser um pessoa para um amigo tão querido. Devia deixá-lo preso, em sua gaiola? Ou simplesmente abria as portas e o deixava voar, voar pra longe, talvez sem retorno?

Viajando em seus pensamentos, enquanto copiava os textos, Rukia tomou uma deicsão. Renji não poderia ser a única pessoa na sua vida. Ele não poderia ampará-la sempre que alguma coisa acontecesse. Ele também tinha uma vida pela qual se preocupar.

"Não preciso ser da melhor sala para ser uma boa shinigami", pensou Rukia. "Posso muito bem me virar sozinha, caso Renji entre na Sereitei antes de mim.". Por um momento, hesitou. Será que conseguiria ser tão independente assim? "Preciso tentar, ao menos tentar.." pensou, hesitando ainda mais." Não! Não vou fraquejar, eu vou conseguir! Vou prestar atenção nas aulas, e vou...Vou trabalhar! Isso, um trabalho! Renji vai ver que posso me virar sozinha. E vai poder escolher o caminho que quiser...". Sim, estaava fazendo isso mais por Renji do que por si mesma. "Mas vai valer a pena", concluiu.

-Kuchiki Rukia – disse Yadachi.

-Hã? –exclamou Rukia, levantando-se automaticamente.

Algumas risidinhas. Yadachi olhou-a com um olhar compreensivo. Rukia, por outro lado, gelava por dentro. Dessa vez, interpretou seu olhar como de reprovação, erroneamente. Yadachi-sensei já tinha voltado a explicar? Estava fazendo uma pergunta difícil? Estava chamando sua atenção? OMG, e agora???

-Kuchiki-san, não ouviu o que eu disse? "Os alunos que eu disser o nome devem se encaminhar para a sala 5."

-P-Por quê? – Rukia perguntou, confusa. Estavam mandando embora os piores alunos, para uma sala pior?

-Kuchiki-san, a senhorita esta muito distraída – disse Yadachi, amigavelmente. – Estamos reformulando o segundo andar, a sala 5 é maior que essa, então, vamos mandar alguns alunos para cá. Você acadêmicos mesmo viviam reclamando do tamanho desigual das salas! Fique tranquila, a sala 5 abriga alunos do mesmo nível que vocês. – e completou, brincando – Vão cuidar bem de você do outro lado – deu um sorriu simpático em seguida.

-H-Hai... – disse Rukia, morrendo de vergonha. Agora a classes estava em gargalhadas. "De que planeta ela é?", deviam estar pensando. O lado bom é que, mudando de sala, ninguém mais iria zuar da cara ela. A sala 5 vai ser um sonho, provavelmente.

Caminhou feliz, mas ainda um pouco constrangida. "Sala 5", leu na porta, silenciosamente. Ao abrí-la, viu o professor Jikawada de pé, com uma prancheta nas mãos.

-Bem-vinda, Kuchiki-san! Escolha seu lugar, sim? Espero que se entrose com os alunos dessa sala!

-Obrigada, Jikawada-sensei. – disse Rukia, no seu tom levemente falso. Devia causar boa impressão na sala nova.

-----------

Ichigo estava entediado. Essa troca de salas era tão idiota! Ainda bem que continuava na mesma sala, porque enfrentar de novo a fase "Quem é esse ruivo espetado com cara de mau?" ia ser um saco. Olhou para Ishida, a coisa mais perto de um amigo que ele poderia conseguir, lá na frente, sozinho na primeira carteira do centro. "Mas é um nerd, mesmo", pensou Ichigo, que se sentava na última carteira da direita, perto da janela, junto com seu protóptico de amigo Keigo. Ignoravam seus comentários idiotas a cada garota que entrava na sala. Olhava para a janela, pensativo. Queriam que começassem as aulas práticas, muito mais empolgantes do que essas que estava tendo no momento.

Pensou por alguns instantes, no sonho. Talvez não captara algum detalhe qualquer. Fechou os olhos para lembrar melhor. Percebeu que, depois de ver o rosto de Rukia, a garota do sonho era exatamente igual a ela. Tentava afastar Rukia da sua mente, afinal, talvez seja só um engano. Talvez a garota do sonho seja outra garota..."Ah, que droga, Rukia, sai daí!" pensava, irritado. "Por que não consigo parar de pensar nela?Não responda!", pensou para si mesmo. Não queria ouvir de algum lado estúpido da sua mente alguma frase do tipo "Por que você a ama, bobinho!É o amooooooooorr!Que mexe com a sua cabeça e te deixa...CALA A BOCA, EU!". Ichigo estava num conflito mental bonito de se ver. Colocou suas mãos na cabeça e bateu a testa na carteira.

-Ichigoo?! Que que é isso, a garota nem era tão bonita assim, não precisa surtar! –disse Keigo.

-Cala boca, Keigo! – respondeu Ichigo, um tanto envergonhado. Não era do tipo que ficava secando as garotas que lhe agradavam...Se é que alguma lhe agradava. Não que esse fosse o caso...Mas ele temia que o rotulassem como um pervertido incurável. Mesmo as mais feias.

-Eu hein, calma Ichigo, eu só achei que você tava um tanto empolgado demais pela chegada de tantas gatinhas... – disse Keigo, choroso.

-Se você não fechar essa matraca agora, eu mato você! – disse Ichigo, envergonhado. À essa altura, alguns alunos já ouviam os desagradáveis comentários de Keigo, e já lançavam-lhes olhares reprovadores.

-Ai, que stress... – resmungou Keigo.

Nesse meio tempo, mal notou Ichigo a figura conhecida que entrou na sala. Era uma garota muito bonita, pelo que Keigo dizia. Ichigo continuava olhando para a janela, com um olhar perdido e apaixon...sonhador. Perdidamente sonhador.

-Ichigo!Ichigo! Aquela aluna nova gata tá olhando pra cá!!! – cochichou Keigo, feliz da vida.

-Hm...Ichigo sentiu uma pontinha de esperança. Muito bem disfarçada, é claro. Olhou para a garota. Ela sorriu, animada.

-Inoue... – Ichigo sussurou.

Decepção. Desapontamento. "Quem eu queria que fosse, afinal?", perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta na ponta da língua. Ela tinha 5 letras. Não era Inoue...

Inoue, vendo Ichigo afundar-se na carteira novamente, entristeceu-se. Pensara de verdade que ele ficou feliz ao vê-la, assim como ela ficara. Ele já estava sentado com um garoto bobinho, que saltitava de felicidade. Não tinha com quem sentar. Olhou para as carteiras em volta de Ichigo; todas ocupadas. Só haviam alguns garotos de pé, chamando-a pelo nome, com visíveis segundas intenções. Suspirou, triste.

-Inoue-san...V-Você quer se sentar aqui?

Inoue olhou para Ishida. Ele estava levemente corado. Ajeitava os óculos constantemente. Olhou mais uma vez para Ichigo, enfurecida. Ishida poderia ser bem útil...Estava sempre com Ichigo, mesmo que brigando. Era uma boa idéia...Além disso, Ishida era a opção mais inocente que tinha.

-Claro, Ishida-kun! – Inoue sorriu.

Ishida foi para o lado, dando espaço para Inoue. Hmmm...Talvez a idéia não era tão boa assim. Por estar na frente, não conseguia olhar para Ichigo disfarçadamente. Ishida logo notaria...Mas era melhor do que sentar com um pervertido qualquer, isso era.

-Kurosaki Ichigo...

-Hum?- perguntou Ichigo, ao ouvir seu nome.

---------------

-Ei, Kuchiki Rukia, quer se sentar aqui?

Rukia olhou para cima, um garoto moreno a chamava. Ele já estava sentado, parecia estar expulsando seu amigo, para dar lugar à ela. Era...Bonito. Por que Rukia se sentia um tanto culpada em achá-lo bonito?

-M-Mas eu sento com você desde o primeiro dia! – disse o amigo, choroso.

-Pára de reclamar moleque! Senta lá com a Rikuri-san, você não gostava dela?

-Não era pra falar, bakaaa! – disse o amigo, envergonhado.

-Vai logo de uma vez!- gritou o moreno, chutando o amigo, que rolou escada a baixo

Rukia estava pasma. Devia sentar-se mesmo com aquele maluco?

-Kuchiki? – chamou o garoto, sorrindo

E que sorriso! Rukia sentiu até um certo arrepio. Parecia ser mais velho...Era tão lindo...Não...Err...Simpático. Ele era simpático, essa era a palavra. Subiu as escadas até ele.

-O-Oi... – disse ela baixinho.

-Ei, fale mais alto, não dá pra te ouvir! Bem, eu sou Shiba Kaien, prazer em conhecê-la.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo Shiba-san... – respondeu Rukia

-Shiba-san? Você não tá falando com seu professor não! Pode me chamar de Kaien...Posso te chamar de Rukia, Rukia? – disse ele, sorriu mais uma vez. Aquele sorriso...

-Claro, Kaien...-san... – disse Rukia

-Hehe, você não tem jeito mesmo!

Rukia sorriu, assim como ele. Foi a vez dele ficar maravilhado. Um sorriso tão lindo...De um rosto tão belo...Quase a beijou, sem pensar! Olhou par ao outro lado, escondendo sua face corada. Rukia achou que ele estava bravo, por alguma coisa, então tratou de ficar quieta.

-------------------

-Oh, mais um aluno na nossa sala! – exclamou o professor - Kurosaki Ichigo, pode entrar!

-------------------

-Mais um, caramba? Essa sala nem é tão grande assim, pô! – reclamou Kaien. Passados alguns segundos... – Não que eu não goste de você estar nessa sala, de maneira nenhuma, eu...

-Tudo bem, eu entendi – riu Rukia. Era tão engraçado seu jeito de perder as palavras! Lhe lembrava...Alguém.

O aluno novo entrou na sala.

-------------------

Ichigo olhou em volta, a maioria riu da sua cara, ou melhor do seu cabelo nada chamativo. Até que viu uma figura conhecida. Muito conhecida. Sorte dele, melhor do que entrar numa sala onde não conhecia ninguém, mas...Que era esse moreno do lado dela?

-Ichigo! Senta aqui! Err..Será que você podia deixar ele sentar aqui? É que ele eh meu amigo...

-Ah, tudo bem. – O moreno levantou-se e caminhou ateh um outro lugar.

-Valeu, Tatsuki – agradeceu Ichigo. Parece que eu fui trocado pela Inoue, não é?

-É! Agora ela e o Ishida vão ficar por lá mesmo...E colocaram o Sado em outro sala, também.

-Hm...

-Bom, agora que as mudanças foram feitas, creio que podemos começar a aula! – disse o professor, com entusiasmo.

Capítulo II – parte II – ...e Desencontros

Depois da aula, Rukia e Kaien já se conheciam bastante. Estranho como eles se entendiam tão bem, se conhecendo tão pouco!

-Err...Kaien-san – começou Rukia – posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro, Rukia. – disse ele.

-Não quero te ofender, mas você parece ser um tanto mais velho que eu... – Estava sendo enxerida demais?

-Ah, isso! Tudo bem, não se preocupe. É que eu tive que entrar na academia mais tarde, tinha muito trabalho pra fazer, sabe, ajudar meus irmãos...Era difícil naquela época, éramos 3 orfãos perdidos na vila... Mas agora minha nee-san já virou uma expert em tudo referido a bombas! E o meu ni-san...Bem, nós já estamos todos bem! – disse ele – Não se preocupe, não sou um repetente ou coisa assim – ele brincou, sorrindo

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Desculpe...Eu sei como é... – Provavelmente Kaien estranhara ela não ficar espantada por ele ter sido um garoto de rua. Claro que ela não iria ficar, ela foi uma também!

-Como é o que?- Kaien estava confuso.

-Viver na rua... – disse Rukia, baixinho...A diferença era que ela continuava um tanto desamparada...Mas.. Por que estava se fazendo de coitada? – Mas isso já faz muito tempo!

-Mas... – Kaien tentou fazê-la voltar à conversa – Não parece que você...

– Agora está tudo bem! Te vejo por aí, Kaien-san!

Rukia saiu correndo para descer as escadas, quase caiu escada abaixo. Não queria prolongar esse assunto. Foi procurar Renji, e logo o encontrou, junto com Hinamori e Kira.

-Oi, vocês! – disse Rukia, sorrindo.

-E aí, Rukia, te mudaram de sala? – perguntou Renji

-Aham – respondeu feliz.

-E está sentada com quem? – perguntou Hinamori, curiosa

-Err..Com um cara...O Shiba Kaien.

-Séério?- perguntou Hinamori – ele é popular entre algumas garotas por aqui! – disse, piscando para Rukia.

-Nossa, não fazia idéia! – disse Rukia, surpresa.

-Parece que vocês são duas delas! – disse Renji, ciumento e enfurecido. Quem era esse cara, afinal?

-Nunca ouvi falar nesse tal de Kaien! – disse Kira, igualmente enciumado.

-Não liga pra eles não, Kuchiki-san!É tão bom ter uma amiga pra conversar sobre isso! – comentou Hinamori – Ah, que ir lá em casa hoje?

Rukia estava espantada. Não por Hinamori chamar uma garota que mal conhece para sua casa. E sim por que sentia o mesmo que ela. Tem certas coisas que ela não podia comentar com o Renji, tinha que deixá-las para si mesma. Sorriu. Sua primeira amiga...

-Posso? – perguntou Rukia

-Claro! – repsondeu Hinamori, chamando Rukia pra perto dela - Aí eu te conto o que me falar sobre ele, sabia que...

-Ei, ei, ei! Que tal pararem de fofocas aí? Rukia, e o almoço? – perguntou Renji. Agora ia ter que cozinhar por culpa desse carinha??

-Te vira, mané! – respondeu Hinamori, no lugar de Rukia – Ele não é sua empregada!

-Pode ir lá em casa, Abarai-kun – disse Kira – Aí, aproveito pra te falar daquela gata que estuda na sala...

-Ei, que é isso agora?! – gritou Hinamori.

-Naaada – responderam os dois, provocando-as.

-Ah, vão pagar com a mesma moeda é? –disse Rukia, entrando na brincadeira – Então, Hinamori, me conta daquele lindo que tá na sala de vocês!

-O de cabelo preto? Nossa, ele é demais! – Hinamori comentou.

E assim continuaram, os quatro, caminhando e soltando faíscas uns nos outros, e rindo à beça.

Mesmo conhecendo Kaien, Rukia não se esqueceram de um certo ruivo espetado e mal-humorado que conhecera há tempos atrás...

------------------

Inoue estava indignada. Pasma mesmo. Por que o destino era tão cruel? Por que sempre os separava? Ishida ficou tentando animá-la, pela sala nova, e ela fingiu corresponder a sua alegria, mais falsa do que nunca. Mas tudo o que queria era ver Ichigo do seu lado, sempre. Era tão difícil de se conseguir?

Caminhou ao lado de Ishida até encontrarem Tatsuki, Sado e Ichigo. Aí sim seu olhar brilhara novamente.

------------------

-Ai, não!

-O que foi, Kuchiki-san? – perguntou Hinamori

-Meu estojo...Devo ter deixado cair! – disse, aborrecida. Isso que dava levar todo o material na mão...

-Vamos lá buscar! Quem sabe o Kaien ainda está lá? – disse Hinamori, empolgada - Ei, Renji!Kira! A gente já volta! Vamos!

Hinamori sai correndo, puxando Rukia pelo braço.

-Hm, onde será que elas vão? – disse Renji, desconfiado.

-Não sei, talvez...OMG, aposto que vão procurar aquele cara! – disse Kira, dando um tapa na testa.

-Oh, não! Aquelas...Vamos seguí-las!

Os dois foram correndo atrás delas.

------------------

-Kurosaki-kún, pra que sala você foi? – perguntou.

-Pra da Tatsuki... – comentou Ichigo. Continuava aéreo, com o pensamento nas nuvens. "Bah, nas nuvens uma ova!", uma voizinha irritante lhe dizia "Só tiver uma nuvem no formato da garota!Da Rukia! Ichigo gosta da Rukiaaaaa", e o irritava ainda mais que tudo. Estava estressado. Nem pensar podia, que essa maldita voz o pertubava.

-Putz, droga, esqueci meu caderno embaixo da mesa! – disse Ichigo. – Vou lá buscar.- disse ele, correndo.

-Esse Kurosaki é um esquecido mesmo! – comentou Ishida.

-Eu...vou também! – disse Inoue.

-Não precisa. – disse Tatsuki, segurando a amiga pelo braço. – Ichigo é rápido. Vamos indo que ele nos alcança.

-Eu...esqueci meu livro! – disse, correndo para alcançá-lo.

------------------

Rukia e Hinamori procuraram nos corredores.

-Hmmm...aqui não está... - disse Rukia, olhando para baixo, em busca do estojo.

-Mas ele não me escapa! Onde é a sua sala? – disse Hinamori.

-Naquela direção! – apontou Rukia

-Vamos, vamos! – disse Hinamori, correndo e mais uma vez levando Rukia.

------------------

-Kurosaki-kun, me espere! –gritou Inoue. Ichigo era realmente rápido.

-Inoue? O que faz aqui? – disse Ichigo, parando para esperá-la.

-Eu...também...esqueci uma coisa. – disse Inoue, alcançando-o

-Ah tah. Vamos! –disse ele, pegando-a pela mão e correndo.

A mão dele era tão macia...Incrível como ele lhe fazia sentir bem com apenas um toque...Inoue sorriu, corada.

------------------

-Maldita Hinamori! – comentou Renji, apoiando-se na parede para descansar – Sabia que ia levar a Rukia pro mal caminho!

-Uepa! – disse Kira, pronto para defender Hinamori – A Hinamori-kun não tem culpa! A Rukia que começou a falar desse cara!

-Olha só o que elas estão fazendo com a gente! – disse Renji. –Estão nos pondo um contra o outro!

-Espertas...Mas não tanto. Vamos! – Kira saiu correndo, seguido de Renji.

------------------

-Aqui, achei!- disse Rukia, entrando na sala.

-O queee??? – Hinamori sai correndo e entra na sala também

-O meu estojo, lembra? Tá aqui o chão!

-Mas...e o Kaien? – disse Hinamori, desanimada.

-Err..A gente veio buscar o estojo! – disse Rukia

-Não, viemos procurar o Kaien!- Hinamori disse. Depois de pensar um pouco, concluiu – Droga, é mesmo!

-Vamos voltar... – disse Rukia.

-É, né... – disse Hinamori, desanimada.

------------------

-A sala é aqui. – disse Ichigo, parando finalmente. Inoue estava exausta, mas não queria demonstrar

-Certoo! – disse, levantando um dos braços positivamente.

-Pode ficar aí, se quiser, eu pego o caderno. – disse Ichigo, aproximando-se da porta. Não gostava de gente grudada nele o tempo todo.

-Ok – disse Inoue, sorrindo toda boba alegre – Vai lá então, Kurosaki-kúuún /o/

-Tá ¬¬ - respondeu Ichigo. Abriu a porta, mas nada dela abrir. – Mas o quê..? Droga, já trancaram! E agora? Eu preciso daquele maldito caderno! Minhas malditas lições tão lá, caramba! – disse Ichigo, esmurrando a porta descontroladamente.

-Calma, Kurosaki-kún – disse Inoue com seus olhinhos brilhantes e pidões – Olha esse aviso na porta: tá falando que quem cuida das chaves são os representantes de cada andar...Olha, aqui o nome do representante desse andar aqui. É só procurá-lo e pedir pra ele abrir a sala.

-Mas e se ele já saiu? – perguntou Ichigo, enfurecido.

-Os representantes de andar sempre fazem uma reunião depois da aula...- disse Inoue - Eu era uma representante antes. Vamos até a sala em que eles se reúnem, eu sei onde é! – disse, pegando a mão de ichigo. – Vamos, Kurosaki-kún!

E saíram correndo, pra variar...

--------------------

-Renji! – disse Kira, exausto de tanto correr – Pára de correr um segundo, moleque!

-O que é agora? – perguntou Renji, apesar de estar tão exausto quanto ele.

-É que...Você sabe mesmo onde é a sala da Kuchiki-san? – perguntou Kira, confuso.

-Bem, é que...Nós estávamos seguindo elas então...Não faço a mínima idéia... – respondeu Renji, desanimado.

-Não devíamos ter seguido aquelas duas, o Shiba-kun nem ligaria pra elas mesmo...

-Ei!Posso saber o que estão fazendo aqui ainda? O sinal já tocou, caramba!E o que você tava falando de mim, hein?

Renji e Kira olharam para trás ao mesmo tempo, e viram ninguém menos, ninguém mais do que Shiba Kaien.

-Nós estávamos procurando nossas amigas só que... – Antes de Renji terminar sua frase, Hinamori e Rukia, que estavam correndo a toda velocidade, pararam no mesmo corredor em que eles se encontravam.

-Qual é, vocês seguiram a gente? Qual é o problema de vocês, olha eu... – Hinamori percebe nesse instante que, atrás deles, Kaien estava olhando para ela, entediado e confuso. – creio que não nos conhecemos! – disse, com os olhos brilhando – Eu sou Hinamori Momo, da classe avançada, prazer em conhecê-lo – terminou, estendendo a mão.

-Muito prazer, Hinamori – respondeu Kaien, correspondendo ao aperto de mão – Sou Shiba Kaien e...Rukia? – disse, interrompendo a si mesmo ao olhar para a pequena garota que estava ao lado de Hinamori, imóvel. Desviou o olhar de Hinamori para Rukia, instantaneamente.

Porém, era além de Renji, Kira, Hinamori e Kaien que Rukia olhava. Ela olhava para aquele garoto, alto, com cara emburrada, de cabelos de cor chamativa, que correspondia ao seu olhar. Ele havia acabado de passar pelo corredor, mas voltou ao perceber a presença daquela garota de aparência tão gentil e gênio tão terrível.

Ao voltar a si, Rukia percebeu que mais alguém estava com eles, naquele pequeno corredor. Estava próxima, um tanto demais, de Ichigo. A garota que havia visto antes da aula começar. Aquela com que Rukia deixou Ichigo, para ir para sua sala. Juntos novamente. Pelo que lembrava, se chamava Inoue... Ei, porque estaav preocupada com isso de novo? Que direito ela tinha afinal? Só tinha visto ele num sonho...Mas será que o garoto do sonho...Era um outro? Ou melhor, "o" outro?


End file.
